The Call She Didn't Make
by LookingForTheLightSwitch
Summary: What if, instead of calling Chase that night, Cameron called House instead? Oneshot showing alternative ending to S2E7: Hunting.


**A/N – This has been in my head for a while so I thought I'd finally get it down. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>House was just starting to nod off in from of the TV when his phone rang. Irritated, he flipped it open with a scowl.<p>

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"House?" Cameron's voice responded.

"No," House replied sarcastically. "It's someone else on House's phone. What do you want?" He could almost hear Cameron recoiling in embarrassment. To his surprise, her voice was stronger when she spoke again.

"Can you come over?" There was a small pause. "House, please."

"For hot sex?" House replied suggestively.

"House," Cameron's voice shook slightly. "I just…" Her voice tailed off and he heard a small sigh before a beep from his phone informed him she had hung up.

House looked at the phone in his hand and considered what to do. He could easily call up one of the other ducklings and get them to check on her. Hell, he could just leave her be. It's what everyone would expect him to do. He scratched his head absently as he considered going himself. Only because of the HIV thing. He didn't care for her at all; he just wanted his team complete for their next patient.

With a loud groan, House hoisted himself to his feet, wincing at the shooting pains up his leg. Downing a few Vicodin, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

By the time he reached Cameron's apartment, he was doubting his decision. She wouldn't expect him to come. Knowing her, she'd read something into this and then her ridiculous crush would become an issue again. House chastised himself for coming, but still walked up to her door. He knocked and waited, then as a minute passed, turned back to his car.

"House?" Cameron's voice was unnaturally high and he almost cricked his neck turning to look at her.

Fuck, she looked awful. House narrowed his eyes as he realised she didn't just look upset, she looked high.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" House almost yelled as he limped towards her.

"Look who's talking," Cameron replied with a sneer.

"I'm in pain," House said through gritted teeth, striding through her front door.

"And I'm not?" Cameron's voice bordered on hysterical. "My life could be over."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," House dismissed.

Cameron merely ignored him, grabbing the bottle of vodka to her left and downing a few gulps.

"Aren't you going to share?" House mocked.

Cameron stumbled towards him and shoved the bottle into his hand. House raised his eyebrows but drank anyway. The alcohol burned the back of his throat and he winced. Cameron smirked at him and he rolled his eyes in response. She grabbed the bottle back and downed more.

"Maybe you should stop with the vodka," House said cautiously.

"Starting to care, are we?" Cameron grinned as she bit her lip.

"No," House replied quickly. "Just thought there were better ways to spend your evening."

Cameron seemed to take this as a cue and took a few steps forward, backing House into the wall. She threw the vodka bottle behind her and House cringed at the smashing sound.

Cameron smiled and without warning, slammed her lips onto his, pressing her body desperately against his. House responded without thinking, his tongue easing her mouth open and flicking inside as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Suddenly, he realised what he was doing and pulled back, his arms holding Cameron away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked and this time Cameron responded with a soft smile.

"Don't tell me you don't want it," she said, nodding at his crotch where his reaction to her was obvious.

"Cameron," House started, faltering as she began to unbutton her shirt. "Fuck, Cameron, this isn't what you want."

"House…" Cameron's voice was soft, teasing.

"No!" House was beginning to wonder where this ounce of humanity had appeared from. "You'll regret it in the morning."

Cameron's face fell slightly, a blush rising to her cheeks. She muttered something under her breath as she turned away that House couldn't quite understand.

"What?" He asked.

Cameron turned to face him, biting her lip once more, but this time in an attempt to hold back her tears.

"I knew I should have called Chase," she said quietly, her eyes full of resentment.

House's jaw dropped open and without thinking he stepped towards her, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. His cane clattered to the floor as his hand rose to run through her hair and they staggered towards the couch, still joined at the lips. House landed on top of Cameron on the couch and he drew back, albeit unwillingly.

"Don't even mention sleeping with that wombat," he almost growled before Cameron's hand rose to his cheek and pulled him back towards her.

The pair continued for several minutes before Cameron was the one to draw back. She pulled House's shirt from his shoulder and attempted to remove it. House put a hand on hers, stopping her.

"I meant what I said," he said seriously, still slightly breathless. "You'll regret this in the morning."

He eased off Cameron and stood, wincing.

"Don't go," Cameron's voice reminded him of a scared child.

"I'm not," he replied, sitting down on the couch. "My leg just, you know."

Cameron nodded silently, shuffling along the couch so she sat next to him. She rested her hand lightly on his throbbing leg and her thumb circled the patch of jeans over his scar. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Cameron finally spoke.

"I fucked up, House," she whispered. "I thought it – getting high – would help. But I'm still in the same place except now my boss has lost all respect for me too."

House put his arm around her shoulders and she broke down, sobbing into his chest. House was surprised to find that he didn't even mind that much. Emotions were not his thing; normally he'd do anything to avoid them. But as his hand rubbed Cameron's back softly, he had an overwhelming feeling of comfort.

"Cameron," he said softly. "I still respect you. If it had happened to me, I probably would have done the same thing. Hell, I guess I did to some extent," he mused, feeling the bottle of Vicodin in the pocket of his jeans. "I still respect you. You're the best duckling, everyone knows you're my favourite. I know I've shot you down a little, okay, a lot, but you deserve someone a lot better than an obnoxious old addict like me and I could never deserve someone like you. You're amazing, you know that?" House paused, waiting for a reply.

As the silence stretched on her looked down at Cameron only to find her fast asleep, his t-shirt entwined in her fingers. House sighed and settled back into the couch, dropping a light kiss on her hair before he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
